


Ms. Stewart

by Generalpandathefourth



Series: Ms. Stewart [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gail is late to picking up her kids she gets an ear full of 'the coolest teacher ever', but she still hadn't met the wondrous Ms. Stewart. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short prompt thing so the first few are really short, it does get a bit longer so don't worry!! Hope you enjoy it as much as Tumblr does

Gail was late. Again. She had to chase a perp for three blocks, making her later then usual and so she got caught in traffic. She tried getting her brother to pick them up but he was busy, as was his wife and everyone else that was on the list to pick them up. So here she was running into the school, 2 hours late to picking them up. She’d have to make it up to them she thought as she opened the office door. Looking around the room she didn’t see them.

"Uh where are my kids?" Gail asked very worried.

The secretary smiled, “they’re ok. They should be in room 7 if they aren’t there come back and I’ll make an announcement.” 

Gail scold at the woman and left. Just outside of the class room she heard laughing followed by strumming and piano trying to play the same song but where out of sync. Stepping into the room she saw Zander on the piano, his back to her and Ollie sitting on top of a desk and strumming a ukulele. The girls face was pulled together in concentration, hidden slightly by her bangs and stray hairs that escaped her pony tail. There was a woman sitting beside her, nodding along in encouragement as she played a guitar. The woman was beautiful to say the least. She had long dark wavy hair that framed her face perfectly tucked behind her ears, she was wearing dark framed glasses and had a smile that brought butterflies to Gail’s stomach. She was so lost in the brunette she didn’t see Ollie look up.

"Mommy" she exclaimed and jumped off of the desk. 

Gail smiled and opened her arms, “hey baby.” 

Zander turned on the piano bench and slid off to hug Gail. “I’m sorry for being late, again. I had to chase a guy for three blocks and then got caught in traffic.” she explained as she hugged her son. 

"It’s ok Ms. Stewart brought us in here to listen to music and do homework and then started to teach us how to play cords." Ollie waved off her mothers apology. 

Ms. Stewart smiled sheepishly at Gail and took a step forward, “I keep telling them to call me Holly but they insist on being formal.” she extended her hand.

"It’s nice to meet you Holly, I’m Gail." she shook the brunette’s hand. "Thank you for," she gestured to the room. "I’ve been told this isn’t the first time you’ve done this with them, right?"

Gail’s been late a few times recently and she was told they were spent with a Ms. Stewart. Steve met her the last time she was late. Apparently Holly fed them, got them to do their homework, and took them outside to play. Another time the brunette took them to the kindergarten room to paint and watch Magic School bus. Every time it was something different, except for the homework, that always got done first. Gail was impressed and curious of this Mr. Stewart that had her kids nonstop talking about. 

”A few times now, but it really isn’t a bother. They’re really good kids and great company.” Holly reassured. 

"You sure you’re talking about my kids?" Gail faked disbelief. Ollie crossed her arms with an ‘mhmm’.

"Yes I’m talking about your kids. Ollie is hilarious and Zander is very sweet, they make for good company." She smiled.

"Yeah they can be pretty awesome, I mean they did come from me." Gail replied and Holly laughed. 

"I’m guessing you guys are as hungry as I am so we should get going, grab your bags." Ollie gathered papers off of a desk and Zander kicked a soccer towards the back of the room where their bags were. Gail turned back to the brunette and smiled, "do you have any plans?" 

"No" she replied confused.

"Then you’re coming to dinner with us."

"That’s not a question." Holly pointed out.

"You should’ve been a detective with those skills." Gail smirked. "No it wasn’t a question, I need to say thank you properly and there’s no better way than food."

Holly opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, so she turned on her heel and headed to the teachers desk. Her desk from the looks of it. Gail smirked again and sat on a kids desk to wait.  _This should be fun_ she thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So is it just you raising them or do they have another parent?" Holly asked, turning to face her. 

Gail smiled, she'd been waiting for this question for the past two hours. “It’s just the three of us. They’re a product of a one night stand. I did find the guy but he isn’t one for this kind of responsibility, I got lucky with him though. He gives me money when he can, has given me all of his family history -which does included twins- and is willing to meet them when they get old enough to understand his side.” 

"He sounds nice." Holly commented. 

"He is. Ollie get’s her hair from him, Zander gets his freckles and curls from him and same thing with both of their athleticism." she smiled as she watched her children crawl around the jungle gym in the Burger King. 

"Oliver Traci Peck I told you to stop doing that. One more time and you’re going to be sitting here watching your brother play" Gail yelled to the blonde girl with a pointing finger. 

Holly smiled, “I thought her name was Olivia and we just called her Ollie cuz it’s cute.”

Gail chuckled at the memory, she barely noticed how different her daughters name was anymore. “She’s named after my old T.O, he convinced me to name one of them after him. I was iffy about it at first but then was told I was going to have two boys so I was like ‘why not’. After finding out she wasn’t a boy I started to play with other names, I couldn’t. Her name was Oliver, so I changed her middle name to a girls and that was that.”

Holly nodded along, intrigued by Gail’s logic and incaptivated by her voice. Everything about this woman had her incaptivated. 

"Did you just like the name Traci or is it also after someone?" 

"Traci is someone I owe my life to so it seemed fitting. She’s actually my sister-in-law. And before you ask yes Zander is also named after people. His full name is Aleczander Steven Peck, Steven is my brothers name and I’ve always loved the name Zander. You know Buffy The Vampire Slayer right?" she chuckled.

Holly laughed, “I thought it might have been a Buffy thing.”

They sat in silence watching the kids play. It’d been a long time since Gail had thought about someone in a romantic way, it’d been even longer since she’d even considered it but there was something about Holly. She was different. Gail could usually set her feelings aside, letting logic set in a concrete wall to prevent such things. She was too busy for dating and didn’t want to break her childrens hearts if anything happened. But she couldn’t get the wall up with Holly. The brunette snuck in when she wasn’t looking and had set up camp with no intention of moving. Gail’s stomach dropped at the thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

The kids missed the bus so Gail had to drive them, luckily it was her day off. 

"Love you" she said to the backs of her children as they ran into their classroom. "Wow I feel loved." she murmured to herself.

"You know they love you." came a familiar voice. Turning around she was met with brown eyes.

"Holly, or should I say Ms. Stewart." Gail smiled at the teacher.

"I think Holly’s fine." she smiled.

"I do too." Gail winked, causing the brunette to blush. What was she doing? She couldn’t do this, she was already so swamped and adding dating into the mix was just a really bad idea.

"Are you flirting with your children’s teacher to get them better marks?" 

"I guess it’s a good thing you aren’t their teacher now isn’t it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. _Stupid, stupid Peck_ she thought to herself. 

"I guess so." Holly agreed with a smirk. There was a bang from down the hall, followed by a call for Ms. Stewart.

"I better get that." she said pointing towards the noise. Was that disappointment she saw in those gorgeous brown eyes?

Gail nodded, “yeah.”

She watched as the brunette walked past her, down the hall and disappear into a classroom. Gail was hooked and she knew it. 

Gail spent the rest of the day trying not to think of the unbelievably beautiful brunette and failed miserably. She did all of the house cleaning, extra paperwork, errands, and even pre cooked some lunches for herself and the kids. She did all of those things to try and distract herself, which did nothing of the sorts. Instead she spent the day wondering what it would feel like to kiss those soft lips, how her body would feel against Holly’s, what kind of noises would erupt from deep within the brunette when Gail touched her. She also imagined what it would be like to wake up to Holly’s face, how much of a family the four of them would look. Gail had never pictured those more domestic things with anyone before and it scared her. She didn’t even know Holly and was picturing how their life would be together, how much of a creeper did that make Gail? She didn’t want the answer. 

So maybe all of these thoughts and feelings unconsciously made her late, maybe. It definitely wasn’t because she wanted to see Holly and possibly ask her out. Nope, couldn’t be. 

"Not that I don’t like hanging out with Holly, mom, but I would like to be able to watch my favourite show every once and a while." Ollie said and then continued to practice her cords on the uke. They had been playing the instruments again, but to a new tune. Zander was actually really good at the piano and seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Gail made a note to see if they wanted extra lessons. 

Gail smiled at her daughter, “I’ll be sure to tell everyone in the city to stop everything so I’m not late and you can watch your cartoons.” 

"That would be lovely." Ollie met Gail’s smile with one of her own. Holly giggled at the interaction. 

"Mom can we go, I’m hungry." Zander asked walking over to her side. 

"I just fed you." Holly smiled to the boy.

With a shrug he answered, “what can I say? I’m a Peck.” Holly looked to Gail who also shrugged with a nod. 

As the kids gathered their things Gail walked over to the brunette.

"Do you want to go out on friday?" 

Holly took a step forward, now in Gail’s space and kissed her cheek. “I would love to.” she whispered with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gail gave a deep belly laugh as she doubled over, hand in the air as not to drop her ice cream cone. Catching her breath she looked back up at the brunette, “Ollie seriously did that?”

Holly nodded, not able to contain the face splitting smile on her lips. “It was very brief and she had just sprung on me out of no where. She gave me the rundown and the threats very seriously and calmly, then politely smiled and asked for a juice box like nothing happened.”

"She’s a very protective, not one to be messed with." Gail said proudly as she began walking again. "Did Zander have anything to say?"

"No, I think he thought Ollie was enough for the point to get across." Holly smiled and took another lick of her ice cream.

Gail finished her bite before speaking. “You sure it’s not because of his shy qualities?”

"Oh definitely. He’s actually pretty talkative when it’s just us three, and of course when you’re there it’s just heightened." The brunette was quick to answer.

Well worrying if the kids liked Holly was now a silly thing. Zander was comfortable enough to be heard and Ollie had let Holly patch a tare her stuffed bunny, Brad -which blew Gail away because even she wasn’t qualified to do that.

"They really like you, you know."

Holly became bashful as she looked to her feet, hiding behind her long hair.

"They do. As you’ve probably picked up on Zander isn’t one to talk much, yet he wouldn’t stop talking about the really awesome Ms. Stewart that hung out with them after school. And Ollie let you sew Brad back together, which is something I’m not even allowed to do by the way. She also brought one of their sciencey books for you to explain things to her." Gail assured earnestly as she finished eating her ice cream cone.

"I don’t know what to say to that." Holly breathed, glancing back at the blonde.

"There isn’t really anything to say to that, it’s just so you know." She smiled. "Wanna sit?" Gail asked pointing to a wooden bench just up ahead.

Holly threw out the last few bites of her cone and brushed her hands on her jeans. “I’ll race you” she exclaimed, getting a head start with a laugh.

Gail immediately ran in an attempt to win, catching up to the brunette in no time. It was neck and neck before she tripped over a dip in the pavement that Holly effortlessly leaped over. The brunette sat on the bench in victory, trying to catch her breath with a smug grin plastered on her face. Gail smirked inwardly, not wanting to show any emotion other then how unfair the race was.

"I would have won if you hadn’t cheated and if this freaking walkway was properly lit." Gail said with crossed arms.

"I was like two seconds ahead, so not much cheating and I thought you were trained in all terrains as an officer of the law." Holly smirked and leaned back in triumph.

Gail pouted and looked to the now dark sky.

Holly took a moment to gaze at the blonde. She really was adorable with the way her lips quivered in an attempt to not smile, her cheeks pink from the chill in the night air and a bit of ice cream graced her chin. She had it bad for this woman.

"Come sit with me Officer Sore Loser." Holly coaxed the blonde by pulling on her wrist until she sat next to her. "I’ll give you a chance next time to redeem yourself."

Gail smirked and met her gaze, “there’ll be a next time will there?”

"I guess that’s up to you." Holly whispered. Her eyes not able to stay on the blue ones looking back at her as Gail licking her lips was much more captivating.

Gail brought a hand up to Holly’s cheek, “you’ve got an eyelash.” She whispered as she pinched it between her forefinger and thumb. She held it towards the brunette now just on her forefinger.

Holly raised an eyebrow.

"You have to close your eyes, make a wish and then blow it away." Gail explained quietly.

She admires as Holly closed her eyes tight, her lips moving slightly as she made a wish and then blew away the eyelash.

When she opened her eyes again she found Gail with a goofy smile playing on her lips, those full, red, soft lips that she couldn’t help but stare at the entire evening. “And you have ice cream on your chin.” Holly whispered and cupped the blondes jaw, wiping the white substance with her thumb. Her heart began to race as Gail moved closer, neither breaking eye contact.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Gail husked with a lick of her lips. She could smell the caramel from the ice cream as the blondes warm breath hit her face.

"I was thinking about it." Holly’s voice was low and unsteady.

Gail inched closer, their noses barely touching. “And what’s your conclusion Ms. Stewart?”

A blush crept up from her chest, effectively burning her cheeks and ears as a shiver ran down her spine. She could feel Gail’s smirk melt as their lips moved together. Holly trailed her fingers down her toned jaw to tangle them in blonde locks, as Gail cupped the back of her neck.

She couldn’t help but smile as she realized what was happening. Causing Holly to smile too, making kissing impossible. Pulling away she opened her eyes to meet dark brown ones and they both broke out into a fit of giggles.

Gail stood. “We’re getting delirious, let’s go.” She chuckled, pulling Holly to her feet. They walked hand in hand back to the parking garage they both had left their cars. With a few fleeting kisses at the brunette’s car they went home feeling like love stricken teens.


	5. Chapter 5

Gail knocked on the classroom door and popped her head in. Holly was hunched over, showing a student something in the book on the desk. She stepped into the room and waited for the brunette to finish speaking before she said “can I talk to you for a moment Ms. Stewart.”

Holly stood immediately, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a goofy smile playing at her lips. “Of course,” she gestured to the hall before turning back to the class “I’ll be right outside just keep doing what you’re doing.”  
"You’re never gonna call me Holly while we’re here are you?" She questioned as she shut the door.

[[MORE]]

"You’re a teacher, we’re in a school and it’s school hours so no. I will not address you by your first name." Gail smiled. She knew it got to Holly, not much but enough for it to be funny so she kept up the act. 

"So to what do I owe the pleasure officer?" Holly licked her lips as she appraised the blonde in full uniform. Was the temperature turned up in the halls?

The gaze didn’t go unnoticed by Gail and she smirked. “I need you to do something for me.” her voice low as she stepped a little closer to the teacher.  
  


Holly didn’t get much time to let her mind wander as she heard her students start to get too comfortable in her absence. With a small shake of her head and a chuckle from Gail she was back to the present, “want to elaborate on that?”  

 

"I have to work much later than usual, long story, so I was wondering if you could bring the gremlins to 15. When you can, I know you like to get stuff done here after school. If you can’t that’s cool too, I can send someone or whatever." Gail rambled.

"I can do that." 

"Cool."

"Cool." Holly smiled, getting lost -once again- in those piercing blue eyes. 

"Cool." 

"You said that." 

Gail rolled her eyes, “you know it sounded familiar.”

A yell for someone to stop broke their trance. Holly pointed over her shoulder with a thumb, “I should uh.”

Gail nodded and watched as Holly turned the door handle. But before she went she kissed Gail on the cheek, getting a few oo’s from watching children and leaving Gail’s skin tingling for hours after.

~

Gail’s phone buzzed sending a few gazes her way, a quick glare took care of that. 

_What’s the password?_

_What’re you talking about there Lunchbox_

_For the kids to accept a ride._

_Oh right. It’s cheesepuffs_

_Somehow I’m not surprised._

"What’s got you smiling like a schoolgirl?" Steve smirked from across the room. Gail threw a half full water bottle at him, successfully hitting him in the head. 

"Hey aren’t you supposed to be somewhere? Unless you’re being late on purpose." 

"And why would I do that? I’d have to listen to a certain young lady run down how inconvenient my being late was for her, and then I’d have to make it up somehow." Gail replied as she read over the case for the umpteenth time. This case was why she was going to be there late, it was a headache to say the least. 

"It’s worth it though, isn’t it?" Steve continued to push the issue.

She flipped a page really loudly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Steven. I think you might be losing it.”

"So you being late more times in the past month then you have in their entire lives has nothing to do with a certain teacher"

"Purely coincidental."

"Okay." Steve held his hands up in surrender. "Do you want me to go get them? You’re very busy and I don’t want Ollie to have to miss her toons." he asked with faux worry.

"No need." she stood abruptly and walked out of the office, leaving a smirking detective behind. She had to find the little portable tv she had gotten Oliver to invest in and a few other supplies to keep the twins occupied so she’d be able to work. Gail found a couple of empty chairs, pads of paper and a few colours sharpies, a box but and put them all in the office she was working in. Still no tv or snacks,  _I can send a rookie later for snacks._ Spotting her old t.o. she waved him down.

"Do you know where the portable tv is?" 

Oliver half smiled, “you can’t be watching tv just because you’re riding the desk, Gail. No matter how much I like you.”  

Gail sighed. “It’s not for me, it’s for Zander and Ollie.” she explained.

"It’s on my desk." He smiled warmly and patted her shoulder.

"Look who’s watching tv while riding the desk, Sergeant." Gail joked and walked past him up to his office. It wasn’t hard to find in the piles of paper work as it sat on top and was turned up. With a chuckle Gail turned it off and fit it under her arm, heading back to her desk to get back to work. 

A round of giggles sounded from the hall. Giggles she knew all too well and she smiled just as Chris walked in Zander in one arm and Ollie in the other and a slightly worried Holly not too far behind. 

"Any idea what I should do with these perps?" Chris asked seriously, standing with his hands on his hips and the twins dangling from each arm in a fit of giggles. 

Holly wasn’t sure where to stand, should she go? Gail was at work and had only asked her to bring the kids, which she had, and they were obviously safe. But the scene playing out in front of her was too amusing and she really did want to say hi to the blonde, even if it was only for a second. 

Gail stood, stroking her nonexistent beard and hummed. She inspected the suspects, poking their ticklish spots, asking silly questions and over all circling them while stroking her bread. 

"You can leave them here for observation, but if they get too out of control I’ll send them to a more secure holding cell, thank you Officer Diaz." 

The half puppy half man set the twins on their feet, “oh and there’s the victim. I thought you’d want to question her yourself since you’ve been working on this case for 6 years.”

The twins scoffed at the same time. “7 years Uncle Chris.” Zander corrected as if he was offended. 

All eyes were now on Holly as everyone waited her to continue with the bit. She was caught up in watching everyone that she didn’t notice it was her turn until the kids giggled and the lips she’d been staring at smirked. 

"She might be in shock, give her some space guys. Gremlins go find a rook to get us food." Gail chuckled as they dispersed. Leaving Holly with a light blush under the officers gaze. 

"Wanna stay for a while? I’m on break in a few." Gail mused, taking small steps toward Holly until the tips of their shoes touched. She wrapped her arms around Holly’s waist and leaned in for a brief kiss, just long enough to get an ‘ew’ from one of the kids who hadn’t quite left yet and send a rush of heat through her body. Pulling away she smiled, noticing Holly take a few seconds before opening her eyes. 

"As much as I’d love to, cause I really would, I already have plans and they can’t be cancelled." Holly breathed.

Gail gave her a chaste kiss, “you sure?”

Holly groaned. “Unfortunately.”

Another kiss.

"Really I would stay if I could."

Another kiss.

"Kay I should go."

Kiss. Kiss.

"You’re killing me Officer Peck."

"You can leave anytime Lunchbox." Gail smirked into another kiss, earning herself a moan from the brunette. 

Holly let go of Gail and took a step back, kiss. “Alright, see you later.”  
"Thank you for bringing me my gremlins."

One more kiss, just long enough to last, to linger until their lips could meet again. “Anytime Officer Peck.” Holly winked and walked out of the room before Gail could open her eyes, move, do anything to stop her because she really did need to get going. She was going to be late as it is and Gail was very intoxicating. 


	6. Chapter 6

_I’m going to be a tad late, sorry_

Holly sent the text before pulling out of the station. She felt bad, not just for being late but for not being able to stay with Gail and the kids, the look of disappointment in those clear blue eyes killed her. Gail seemed, in every other way, ok that she couldn’t stay but her eyes gave her away. Her phone buzzed indicating a text, she left it for the next red light and reading ‘ _How late?’_

 _10 or 15_ She sent back

_Not too bad. I’ll wait_

Holly sighed in relief. She hated being late, it was something her mother was very known for and so she grew up determined to not be  _that_  person. And now because she was late they wouldn’t get to go on their usual walk around the park before dinner.

It didn’t take long to find the teen. Pulling up to the curb the girl had claimed she yelled at Sarah to get in, as she did Holly noted something new about her, she couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something. She closed the door with a huff and turned to Holly, face unreadable.  

"I hope you weren’t waiting long." Holly said hopefully as she started the drive back to her place. 

Sarah shrugged, contemplating her answer. “Nah, it’s cool anyway I understand how busy you are so you can stop feeling bad now.” she smiled her sweet smile at Holly before turning to look out at the city passing by.

"Seriously Holly stop it, I’m fine."

The brunette smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Okay, okay. Moving on, how was your day? Anything interesting?”

"Not much, same as usual except for Nina drama and I got a new book. You?" she rummaged threw her backpack as she spoke. 

"One of the kids got a bloody nose because he bent over laughing and in doing so he bashed his face off of a desk and I hung out with the twins again before dropping them off with Gail. That’s actually why I was late."

Sarah’s head popped up at hearing about the twins and Gail, Holly was trying to stifle a smile and she was having no part in that. “You are so smitten.” she teased the teacher and poked her side. 

A bright pink stained Holly’s cheeks, “Oh shut it.”

"That offer still stands for babysitting like whenever, the twins sound awesome and I think we’d all get along well." 

"I think so too, anyway what’s this Nina drama?"

Sarah rambled off on how her friend was stressed about school and work and her love triangle, Holly couldn’t quite keep up with all of the details as some of it was spewed so fast and things tangled into each other. Nina’s life seems to be in shambles by the sound of it. Holly didn’t remember high school being so intense, but her mom always said she was different from regular teens, that she skipped most of the angst and anger and petty teen things. But her own friends in school weren’t like that and comparing the two it was still a colossal mess, no wonder she hasn’t seen Nina in a while. 

Holly threw her keys on the counter and turned to Sarah who was flopping onto the couch. “You two are always welcome here for a break, which sounds like you two really could use it. And tell her not to choose the guy just because it’s what her parents would be more comfortable with, she’s gotta look at the two for who they are alone and how she fits with them, then choose which is best and happiest for  _her_ not her parents.” 

"That’s basically what I told her but we both know how well she listens to me, maybe if she heard it from you it’d sink into that pink hair of hers." Sarah sighed. "What’re we having for dinner?"

Holly shook her head, that kid was always hungry. “I don’t feel like cooking and if we got Chinese it’d take forever to deliver right now. I could order it and run out to get it, it’d get here faster.”

"That would be wonderful Hols. I’ll stay here though, nap or read or something."  
She took out her phone and dialed the too familiar number, “how about homework?”

Sarah chuckled. “All done Ms. Stewart.” 

Holly just smiled as the thought of Gail jumped to the front of her mind. She really was smitten, the two of them have only just became official after Gail decided the trial of the past two months of dating is worth it if something were to happen. That Holly was worth the hurt if anything were to go south and she was worth the commitment. It was a big step that was taken in this very room the previous night.The memory brought butterflies.

10 minutes after Holly left her phone rang, Sarah was so into her book she answered the phone without realizing who’s it was. 

"Is this not Holly?" came an unfamiliar voice. She sat up and pulled the phone from her ear, not her phone but Holly’s. 

"This is her phone, can i take a message?" Sarah replied.

There was rustling in the background as the woman on the other end thought for a moment. 

"No it’s fine." whoever it was sounded tense.

"You sure? She’ll be back any minute now, I can have her call back." she offered. Just then Holly came through the door with a loud ‘honey I’m home’.

"Thanks. Bye." the woman replied curtly and the line went dead. Sarah shrugged it off for now, she’d tell Holly over dinner right now her mind was only on food. 

Holly crossed her legs under herself, getting comfy on her end on the couch before digging into her plate of food. She told Sarah to put whatever she wanted to watch on so she was now stuck with watching some teen drama she’d heard Nina talking about last time she was over. It was definitely crappy and over dramatic with actors well into their twenties trying to play sixteen year olds but she did find herself excited for the next episode. Now she has to watch the past season, great. 

"FYI you got a call while you were out." Sarah casually said around a mouthful of noodles, her eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"From who?"

She shrugged, “I didn’t see the ID but she sounded upset by the end. You might want to look into that.”

Holly immediately grabbed her phone from it’s spot on the coffee table, wondering who it would be. Flicking it open her heart sped up for a second, it was Gail, now worried as to why she called and why she was upset. She put her empty plate on the table and stood, pressing send she started a slow pace into the kitchen. Straight to voice mail. She tried again with the same results. Maybe text would be better, she’d probably be wrangling the kids to bed by now.

_You called, just wondering if something’s up_

There isn’t much else she can do at this point so she went back into the living room where Sarah is sprawled across the couch. Holly motioned for her to move for a second, just so she could sit and she could lay back down with her head in Holly’s lap. Now she couldn’t get her mind off of Gail and if something happened and now she can’t get a hold of her. Don’t freak out just yet, she told herself, Gail could just be busy with the twins and cant text or call. She’d talk when she could. 

Holly didn’t hear anything, it was a long night to say the least. She still hadn’t heard anything mid morning so she sent another text and by the time she dropped Sarah back at her place she was thoroughly worried, she couldn’t help thinking of all of the possible scenarios. But what got her the most was when she asked Sarah about the call she said Gail was happy during the hello, then confused and by the time she hung up -abruptly- she sounded upset. She didn’t go into what kind of upset as she couldn’t remember. Holly tried one more text before trying to leave it be -at least until tonight or tomorrow, if she doesn’t hear anything by then she would go to the house. 

_Are you ok?_

These are the times she wish knew one of Gail’s friends well enough to be able to call and ask them if something happened, this waiting was torturous. 

Now it was the next day and still nothing, Holly figured if it was injury or something of the sorts she would have been informed by now, so it was personal or the blonde would have found a way to say something by now. They haven’t gone a day without a call or text since their first date. She decided she would drop by the house with the movie she promised the kids, it gave her a reason to be there and while there she could ask what was wrong. 

Turning off the car she took a deep breath, suddenly nervous but needing this silence to be over, Holly needed to know. So she grabbed the movie and walked up the porch steps, knocking three times and stepped back. Stomps from the stairs, silence, movement from the side curtains and the door was pulled open and out came a flash of dark curls. Holly couldn’t help her smile at the tight squeeze on her waist and buried her face in the soft waves of Ollie’s hair.

"I didn’t know you were coming over, mommy didn’t say anything." she smiled brightly at Holly. 

"I just wanted to bring you and Zander the movie, as promised. Is mom around?" 

"Yup. Common I’ll take you to her." Ollie didn’t giver her anytime to respond before she laced their fingers and pulled Holly in with her freakish strength. She told Holly all about the castle they were making in her room as they climbed the stairs. Gail was huddled over a tower of boxes and Zander was drawing bricks and vines on the already put together walls. Ollie announced their presents, the boy beamed a hello but stayed where he was, Gail froze. 

Gail straightened out, slowly put the tape she was holding onto a dresser and turned to face Holly. “You guys stay here and keep building that castle, I’ll be downstairs with Holly.” 

Holly couldn’t quite read the blondes mood but she was obviously ridged. The two women silently went into the kitchen where Gail started to busy herself with cleaning as Holly awkwardly leaned against the far counter. 

"Did I do something?" Holly asked quietly.

"I don’t, know did you?" Gail replied in that if you don’t know what you did I can’t help you way. 

"Apparently I have, could you tell me so I know?"

Gail was throwing dishes into the sink, making a lot of noise, her shoulders squared off but her head hung lower.

"You left because you said you had a thing, a thing being a woman you either had at your place or are homey enough at hers to make an entrance with ‘honey I’m home’ and ‘I got you, your favourite ice cream’." she threw a fork into the pile of dishes and then grabbed the edge of the counter, her back still facing Holly. Gail took a deep breath. "I don’t  _want_  to assume things to the extreme point of there being someone else, but I thought I knew you enough by now that if you had some other woman in your life that you call honey or whatever I’d know. But there isn’t one I’ve been told about so I can only jump to the extreme.” she was at a whisper, all anger vanished and in it’s place was vulnerability.

Holly instinctively stepped closer but stopped halfway to the blonde, she probably shouldn’t get too close right now, no matter how strong the urge to envelop the cop into a protective hug and reassure her with light kisses. Instead she needed words until invited for contact. 

"I don’t talk about her much but you have been told about Sarah, that’s who you talked to and that’s who I had over. You remember Sarah right? The seventeen year old girl who is basically my sister, the one in a group home until she turns eighteen and moves in with me." 

Gail’s shoulders relaxed and Holly could see her take a breath, she inched forward. 

"I’m sorry." Holly said barely above a whisper. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Holly. I’m stupid and totally freaked out, I’m sorry." she finally faced Holly. 

"Maybe a little." she smiled. "But I was being a bit cryptic with what I was doing and to honest I probably would have made the same assumption as you did. So I’m sorry for that." she needed to at least touch her once quickly, for reassurance, so Holly took the least few steps and reached out to Gail. She ran her fingers over the soft skin of Gail’s hand and gave it a squeeze, then let go to give her distance again, just encase she still needed it.  

"You do have a point with cryptic city but still, I feel kinda stupid for getting so worked up over it." 

"Text me back next time." Holly teased, trying to lighten the mood now that they were on the same page, she knew that’s how Gail liked to keep things -especially when it came to seriously things that included feelings. It was best to keep it light asap. 

"I will try to let you explain before going over the deep end." Gail gave her a cheeky grin and wrapped her arms around Holly’s neck, pulling her close. "I’m really glad you came over."

"I couldn’t stand the silence, especially when I hadn’t a clue what I did."   
Gail wasn’t really listening at this point, Holly was here in her arms with that damn smirk on those damn lips that she had been deprived of for days now because of her own big head and she couldn’t stop the longing stare at them if her life depended on it. So she took what she wanted, what she needed, and pulled Holly’s smirk lined lips onto her own. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Lunchbox, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Gail twirled a piece of Holly's hair, not meeting her eyes.

"My day is cleared." Holly was playing it aloof but couldn't help the knowing smirk.

"What would you say to staying here? I mean it'd be rude not to invite you to watch the movie you so graciously brought."

Holly pretended to weigh her options, moving her head from side to side. "What I have going on at home doesn't seem as much fun as building a castle and watching a movie, so I guess I'll stay. Besides the company isn't so bad either."

Gail was also pretending to be aloof as she played with the soft locks that was Holly's hair. "Cool."

There wasn't much left in the way of building the castle, it was pretty much done when Holly had gotten there so the four of them helped Zander finish the decorating before breaking for lunch and then gathered back in the room to play in it. Outside looking in it was small, too small for two adults and two children to comfortably be in it together, and the inside wasn't much bigger. But that didn't stop them. Gail was outside of the cardboard walls as a dragon, Holly bounced in and out as a guard protecting Princess Oliver and Zander was a knight. 

It was now rolling around dinner time so Gail called a pause to the game, ordering Holly to pick up a child and go to the kitchen as Zander climbed onto her back and she skipped out of the room. 

"Hop on Ollie!" Holly said bending down so the girl could reach. 

Rounding the corner and into the kitchen they found the other two well into cooking action. Zander stood on a stool and was ripping a hot dog into pieces, and plopping them into a pot while Gail was beginning to chop broccoli just to his right. 

"How can we help?" Ollie asked without taking her chin off of Holly's shoulder. 

Gail looked over and her smile grew three sizes, it always filled her heart to see Holly and the twins close. Whether it be with hugs, conversation, hand holding, the general excitement the three had about about each other, it melted her completely to see her three favourite people get along and love each other as much as she did.  _Wait_ , she froze,  _did she just? Yup she did. She said love._

Gail cleared her throat. "Uh, you guys can make desert. See what we have in the way of ice cream or maybe we have instant jello in the cupboard or whatever, you figuring it out." she waved around the room.

"Desert is a big task, think we can do it?" Holly wiggled Ollie's legs and she giggled out a yes. "Alrighty so which are you thinking? And keep in mind that I don't mind running to a store to get ingredients." she placed the girl onto a clear part of the counter and watched as Ollie tapped her finger on her chin. 

"Banana splits! Can you see if we have ice cream?" she chirped.

"Sure thing love." Holly smiled to the girl and went to the freezer. "None, looks like a trip to the store it is."

"Ooo can I go!" Zander exclaimed with big blue eyes pleading at her. 

"Me too" Ollie joined in the blue puppy eye act. It was the same look Gail uses to get her to do things, which usually involved bringing her things that were two feet away. 

"Do you want to come too?" Holly smirked to Gail. 

Gail sauntered over to the teacher with a sly smile, stopping when their toes touched. "Yeah but it's gonna have to wait for later." she husked quietly. "And someone needs to stay here and cook, we don't need to see them hose monkeys." Gail said a bit louder, getting laughs from the twins. Holly would have joined but she was still stuck on the first thing she said. 

"Shoes and coats, get going" Gail ordered. The gang filed into the tight space of the doorway, finding both shoes and sitting down to tie the laces, almost punches to the face as someone pulls on their coat. Holly wondered if this was what every weekday morning looked like as they rushed to school. Then it was calm, everyone but Gail ready to go out. 

Gail opened the door, stopping Ollie with a hand to the chest. "Be good" she said sternly in that mothers did with love and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." she called to the girl who was already out the door.

"You too mom!" was her reply with a wave of her hand.

Zander was next with the same hand to the chest and stern 'be good', then kiss and 'I love you'. To which the boy smiled, pulled her down to his face and kissed her cheek before running out the door to join his sister. The two women watched the blond hair boy climb into the car before facing each other with amused smiles. 

And like she did with the kids Gail stopped Holly from walking out the door with a hand to the chest. "Not so fast Nerd." she moved her hand to the back of her neck. "Be good." And she pulled Holly into a kiss, one that lasted long enough to get disgusted shouts from the car which made them giggle as they parted. Holly stole one more quick kiss and headed for the car. 

"I love you." Gail called out, she didn't care -too much- that it might be too early, she'd been through the waiting too long and being too late, she'd done the never saying it and she didn't want that with Holly. She feels it now so why hide it? It's not like she expects her to say it back, she just wants her to know this is where she's at and now the ball is in her court. 

Holly stopped, hand on the door handle, did she really hear what she thinks she heard? Did Gail really just say that? She turned around slowly. "Pardon?" 

"I said I love you" Gail called louder.

She went to say it back but it got stuck in her throat so she tried a smile and a nod instead and got in the car, not looking to the blonde waving at them as the pulled away. 

The drive was quieter than she remembered the last one with them. They mostly kept quiet and looked out the window, occasionally singing with a song, the odd question or remark would be made and then it'd go back to silence. At the store they each took one of Holly's hands asking what the list was. 

"Well we're here for banana slits, what is needed for making that?" she leaded them into the warm grocery store.  

"Ice cream" Ollie offered. Holly nodded.

"Bananas" Zander spoke softly now that they weren't alone. "B-but we have those at home." he added in a whisper.

"Right." she smiled and squeezed his hand for reassurance. She knew the boy was shy and quiet around people, -he wasn't very talkative in the first place and he tended to use sign language more than speaking at home. He probably only uses sign language unless she's there.- especially strangers, but over the past few weeks she's come to see it was more than just being shy. It was more like social anxiety. Zander's breathing would become a bit labored, his usually light blue eyes would darken and the pink tinge to his cheeks would disappear.   

"Whip cream" Ollie continued, skipping along. "And chocolate syrup, which we also have eat home."

"So what does the mean we have to get?" Holly asked grabbing a cart. 

"Can we sit in the cart?"

"Sure. But let me help you in" She picked up the girl easily and stood her in the basket, not letting her go until she was sitting and looked to see if the boy wanted to too. Holly raised a questioning brow and he nodded in return, holding his arms up. She smiled as he seemed to relax the tiniest bit when settled in the cart with his sister. 

Ollie picked up his hand and held it in her lap, "To answer your question, we have to get ice cream and whip cream. But can we also get snacks for when we watch the movie?" And again she shot her the big blue puppy eyes, Zander joined seconds after. 

"As long as you brush your teeth extra tonight, I guess it would be ok."

They walked around the store, Ollie read every sign as they passed. Holly had never really dreamed of having kids, not that she wouldn't appose to it, she just never had the urge. But as she walked around the store with the twins the urge became overwhelming. She wanted this, she wanted the boring domestic life with the kids and the wife and the 9-5. She wanted these late evening runs to the store so that they could make dinner and desert as a family, she wanted to spend her weekends playing things like they had today, she wanted to tuck them in bed with a story no matter how exhausted she felt and then crawl in bed with her wife. But most of all she wanted it to be with them, Gail, Ollie and Zander. Holly wanted the four of them to be a family. Hopefully she didn't mess up earlier. 

"What snacks are we getting?"

"Cheese puffs!" they said in unison. Of course, what was she expecting?

Holly chuckled, "I thought that was a given. What else?"

"Gummy bears and smarties please." 

"Anything to add Zander?" she smiled to the kids in the cart. He thought for a moment then signed something to Ollie. "He wants mini marshmallows, the fruity ones." she translated.

"Ok, we'll pick those up from baking before we go. What would mom want?" Holly asked looking at the shelves of candy.

The twins looked to each other, they're hands moving fluidly as they took turns talking, Holly watched in awe. She'd always found signing beautiful and had always want to learn but she had never found the time, she tried taking a class once but life got in the way and she had to stop. The most she knew was the alphabet. 

"Well we have the essential puffs other than that we'd say mars bars and twizzlers." Ollie said and Zander backed her up with a nod.

  ~

"Mommy we're home" Ollie bellowed as she kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the kitchen to empty her hands. 

Zander and Holly not far behind with bags of their own. 

Gail peaked her head out from the living room, "what's with all the bags? I had no idea so many things went into making banana splits." 

Holly laughed. "We got snacks for the movie." she kissed Gail quickly as she passed on her way to the kitchen. 

"That's why I keep you guys around" Gail informed the house. She went into the kitchen just as Zander was throwing the bags out and Holly was scooping the first of the ice cream, Ollie of course was sitting on the counter getting bowls and organizing the other ingredients. She smiled at the scene. "While you were out I finished making the mac'n'cheese and put together our movie theater. Zander since you couldn't make the dinner I thought you could plate it" she questioned without saying it as a question. 

He nodded making his blond waves bounce. 

  ~

"I'm thinking it's bed time" Gail whispered and chinned at the sleeping girl on her chest. They were all cuddled together on the blankets on the floor, the couch used as a back rest. Gail had her head in Holly's lap with Ollie snuggled into her neck. Zander opted for the couch, stretching out on his stomach with a tight hold on the collar of Holly's shirt. 

Holly glanced at the twins, smiling in awe, "yeah I think that's a good idea."

"Oh shit." her face fell. "The castle" Gail explained.

"Uh oh"

"I miss the days they could comfortably sleep on the couch together, this wouldn't be a problem, but no they have to just keep growing and mess with plans. Curse those darn kids and their damn dog too" Gail said with a fist in the air. Holly was shocked the exchange did even stir the kids, Gail wasn't exactly being quiet, and by that she means Gail wasn't lowering her voice in the least. 

"Dog? What dog?" the brunette giggled at the staring head in her lap. 

"Have you never watched Scooby-Doo?" Gail accused. 

"Not enough for references apparently." 

The cop shook her head, "that wont do. Now you have to join morning cartoons. They're played early so I guess you have to stay the night" 

"Oh really?"

Gail hummed in reply. "So which darling gremlin would you like to carry upstairs?"

"Either is fine, but where are we bringing them?" 

"We're gonna have to dog pile in my bed. Which ruins my evening plans all together, well part of them" Gail trailed off in her head.

Holly raised a brow and smirked, "you seem quite confident in those plans of yours. Have you been spending the whole day with the intention of getting me in bed?" she mocked shock with a hand over her chest.

Gail smiled, wrapped a hand around the back of Holly's neck and pulled her into a kiss. In one fellow swoop Gail was standing, Ollie still sleeping soundly  with her mouth agape, she winked to the teacher and left the room. 

 

**A/N: Now you guys are all caught up with Tumblr on this lol. Please tell me what you want to see happen, or just what you like to read most in this fic, that'd be awesome. Thank you for reading!! And I hope you enjoyed it c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not safe for feels!! I repeat, NOT SAFE FOR FEELS. Also I have to change the ratings because of this part soooooo, enjoy.

"Thank you Price. Ask around about the girl, maybe someone will know who she is. Also find out what school she goes to, the shooter doesn't seem to know and I'd like to get to it first." Oliver said into his phone.

 

"Oh and when you find the school dig up her file. Stay safe." he hung up and turned to Gail and Chris."Chloe said it's the same shooter and he seems to be looking for a Sara Gaines. Best guess is he's looking for his daughter but doesn't know what school, so I want you two to patrol high schools in the area that haven't been hit yet. Grab a descript sheet on your way out." 

Neither said a word, just a signal nod of understanding and they were off to their squad car. Gail took the liberty of reading the shooter description as Chris pulled out of the division. "Caucasian male, mid forties, short black hair, 5'9. Wearing dark work jeans and a grey tee, has a scar that runs from his forearm halfway up his left bicep. And he's armed with a hand gun of some sort."

Hours passed and there wasn't a single sighting of the shooter, which meant he was waiting for something, the school day was ending. But they did get more info on him. Chloe found out that the last school he was at was the one Sara went to but she wasn't there because she was volunteering at an elementary school. Digging in the girl's file got them the man's name, Patrick Gaines aka Trick, who was in fact Sara's father. A quick run through the system told them he was just released from prison on good behavior. Which was now thrown out the door in his horrible attempt at reconnecting with his daughter. 

"Take a left up ahead" Gail pointed at the lights down the street. 

"We can't be making pit stops so you can see Holly and the twins." Chris smiled but took the left turn.

"It's a good thing it's not a pit stop now isn't it?"

He parked just outside the front doors and raised a brow at his partner. "What does that mean?"

"It's for business, not for pleasure. But I can't help it if I take pleasure in it" she smirked and closed the car door, leaving a chuckling Chris behind. 

Gail navigated the halls with ease, looking over the new art that hung the walls with a smile until she hit the classroom she was looking for.

"Hey Gail, what're you doing here? I thought I was going to bring the kids over when they got back." Holly smiled fondly. She locked the door and made her way to the desk Holly was sitting at. 

"I needed to see you, the clock is taking way too damn long." Gail stated as she situated herself on the edge of the desk and pulled the brunettes chair closer. 

 

Holly visibly swallowed and put the book she was holding beside the officer. She opened her mouth to say something but the look she was getting from the blonde held her speechless with its intensity. 

Gail removed the teachers glasses. "Kiss me." she ordered unblinking. Holly went to stand but she held her in the chair with firm hands on either shoulder. She slowly brought her hands to Holly's jaw, guiding her to meet her lips in the small space between them. 

It started out slow, driven, she could feel Gail's hunger in the grip she held her by, in the short heavy breaths she took. Holly ran her hands up Gail's thighs, then dragged her nails back down them, causing an involuntary moan. The sound set a forest fire in Holly, starting deep in her stomach and blazed it's way through her body. She needed her, needed to be closer to Gail. So she pushed the chair away with the backs of her knees and wrapped her arms around Gail's waist, pulling the blondes center flat against her stomach. 

Gail pulled Holly closer with her legs and in need of air she started leaving open mouth kisses on the brunettes neck. Holly tilted her head back to give Gail more room. 

"Take it off." Gail husked with a firm tug on the brunettes shirt. The second the top was off she went back to work. With a gasp Holly tangled her fingers in the short mess of blonde hair. Gail found Holly's weak spot easily, in the small space between her hair line and back of her ear. She stopped her search, giving that spot her full attention with hard suckles. After a few groans from the teacher, Gail bit on the soft flesh, then soothed with a long swipe of her tongue. During which Holly managed to unbutton her shirt, exposing her pale skin. 

She watched as the brunette ran her fingertips over her collar bones, on to her shoulders, guiding the dark blue fabric down her arms and onto the desk. The movement was tortuously slow, but lit a path of life she'd never felt before. It was the most consuming, electrical, current Gail had ever experienced. She could feel it coursing through her veins, pumping a desire, a need for more and the only thing to quench it's thirst was Holly's touch. 

Holly lent down and kissed her shoulder, a new source, kissed her collar, new source, kissed her neck. Shivers ran down Gail's spine as the brunette made a trail of open mouth kisses up her jaw, while drawing light lines on her back that lead to the clasp of her bra. Holly easily disposed of the offending object and went to work on the hard nipples in front of her. Gail dug her nails into her back, a moan escaping her throat with a buck of her hips. The intensity of which she needed Holly inside her was too much to bare, if it didn't happen now she would combust -and not in the good way.  

"I need you" she whispered harshly. Breathing was beginning to be a chore. "Now" Gail almost growled when the brunette didn't move. 

The urgency in the blondes voice made Holly take her hand away from the breast it'd been teasing and undo the officers pants. Gail held herself up so the brunette could pull the offending clothing off and discard them on the floor somewhere. 

She stared into the dark, stormy blue irises as she slid her hand into Gail's boy shorts. 

The first light touch to her center elicited a gasp as she braced herself on the edge of the desk and leaned her forehead onto the bare shoulder in front of her. Holly decided to skip the teasing as she felt just how ready the blonde was, and slid two fingers in. Gail let out a throaty moan, her grip on the desk no longer working she brought them to Holly's shoulders and pulled her close. 

"Fuck" she hissed, dragging the word out. She'd be embarrassed of how close she already was if she could feel anything other than her rising climax. 

"Please, Gail." Holly pleaded, begged. She sounded like she'd been crying.  _Why was she crying?_

Gail went to ask what she was pleading for but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a hoarse cry. Her eyes flew open at the sudden retched pain screaming from her every nerve, her chest felt like someone had stabbed it a thousand times with a scalding, jagged knife and then shoved it down her throat. The room was bright, impossibly bright but she fought through the burning in her eyes to find the brunette. She needed to comfort her, Gail wasn't sure what the source of her tears were but she needed quell to Holly's sadness. Before her eyes could focus she felt the brilliant feeling of Holly's hand in hers and she held on as tight as she could. 

"Oh thank god. Stay awake, please stay with me Gail. I-I can't lose you, the kids-oh god- please fight it, and just stay conscious." Holly breathed over her face. Gail smiled weakly, she knew she probably shouldn't given the way Holly was acting, but she couldn't help it. She was intoxicated by her scent. 

Holly breathed out a laugh. "Smiling, really Officer Peck?"

But before she could reply everything went black and her body began to quiet down, leaving everything empty and cold except for her chest and the hand Holly was still holding.

 

_**A/N: I was asked for smut, this is as best I could do as it's my first time -I really hope it didn't completely suck.Yes the sex is a dream and yes Gail is hurt, next chapter will clear it up**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Gail ran down the familiar halls, racing for the colourful door she had come to love, hoping and praying it didn't occupy it's usual residents. She was lucky -she winced at the word, there was nothing lucky about this situation. Lucky would have been them getting back on time so all she would have to do was catch the guy- that she was first on scene and was quick enough in convincing Trick to let her in before Oliver caught wind which school she was at and pull her from the case. He would probably know by now and be half way here with the cavalry, and absolutely pissed with her._

_Getting closer to the classroom she slowed to a fast walk, making her foot steps known, then with her hands raised she turned the corner._ _"No weapons, as promised." her voice was steady, calm, the complete opposite of what she felt._

_A head popped out from the classroom that made her heart race. This time it was racing for a completely different reason, this time was out of fear and not excitement, her breathing hitched for the unknown instead of love._

_"Turn around. Slowly." He commanded._

_Gail did as he instructed. She could hear him step out of the room and join her in the hallway._

_"Good, now get on your knees and put your hands on the wall."_

_Again she listened, moving slow enough not to scare the man but quick enough as not to agitate him. "I'm not here to pull anything Trick, I just want to give you what you want and make sure everyone gets out of here safely. Okay?"_

_"Don't call me Trick! Do not call me that, you don't have the right" He yelled angrily and stomped right to her back. Gail did her best to hide the fear, not to flinch when he started to roughly pat her down._

_"I'm sorry. What would you like me to call you Mr. Gaines?"_

_"Patrick" he spat out and pulled her to her feet. He lead her to the classroom he was in before and she hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat._

 She woke to the hushed whispers of her brother and Traci debating whether or not to let the twins see her. Gail wasn't sure why they were having the argument in the first place, last time she checked they didn't have say. 

"It'll traumatize them" Steve rebutted. Traumatized? Steve has finally lost it.

"Will they be startled? Probably. But being able to see her, to see with their own eyes that Gail's alive and just asleep will do them a lot better than only going by our word. They are out there, in the waiting room, imagining the worst right now." Traci explained. 

Could they not see she was awake and fine? Gail went to open her mouth to tell them to let her see her kids and that they were idiots, but her lips didn't move. She tried to open her eyes. Nothing, not even a blink. 

"But the tubes and the, the" her brother sighed in frustration. "Holly, what do you think?"

"I agree with Traci, if they want to they should. We can pull them from the room if we decide they can't handle it and rethink letting them in until she wakes up, if it comes to that, but I think they can handle it." Holly's soothing voice brought a lightness to the dull pain. 

_Gail let out a silent puff of air when they walked in. It was clear, which meant Holly and the kids were in another room. They were as safe as they could be right now. So she had to push the thoughts of Holly and the twins from her head, it would cloud her mind and that was the last thing any of them needed. Pushing the feelings was a lot harder, impossible even, so she settled with shutting down, going numb and fully embodying the officer she needed to be._

_Patrick started to pace the classroom and muttering to himself, so Gail sat on the desk closest to the door and waited for him to share. And apparently she didn't have to wait long. "What do I do?"_

_"Can't give advice if I don't know what it's about" she tried the casual route, leaning back on her hands._

_He spun around. "I can't just go from room to room like last time, that's how I almost got caught. How do I find her?" The man stepped toward her, his voice worried and panicked. He was a lot saner than they had first assessed. Patrick knew what he wanted and was pretty calm about it, clearest head she's ever seen on a perp in similar situations. But he was a gunmen under pressure and he could break at second._

_"You could take me to the office and I could talk over the PA system, get them to listen to your wishes." She offered._

_The man thought for a minute, tapping the tip of the gun on a desk then nodded. "Alright, but I'll be doing the speaking. You could mess everything up."_

_"I think everyone would be more willing if I was the one to talk, we don't want to hurt anyone right?" Gail searched his dark eyes._

_It took a second but he nodded his agreement._

_"I promise to only say what you tell me to, nothing more, nothing less. And you know I keep my word."_

_"Fine." Patrick sighed and started pacing again._

_"Do you want to write it down or should I?" Gail asked as if they were taking food orders._

_"What?" he didn't seem to understand, like she was speaking another language._

_"I don't want to mess up so I was thinking we could write what you want me to say on a piece of paper." she explained in a light voice, throwing in we instead of you to show they were in this together but kept it with him being in charge. He understood her this time and ripped a drawing off of the wall and handed it to her, then picked up a marker and threw it to her._

_Gail jumped off the desk and pulled up a chair to the table he was pacing by. "Alrighty Patrick, I'm ready when you are."_

The next time she woke the room was dark, the only light streaming in through the blinds. Which then reminded her that hey she could at least open her eyes, she didn't know if she'd be able to do that next time she would wake so Gail took the opportunity. The room was bigger than she expected, privet of course, it was your regular boring hospital room except for the wall of drawings tapped to the wall. Gail smiled as she inspected each picture carefully.

One was the four of them and the castle, another was again the four of them but this time at the park, the one beside that was everyone that they considered family as various animals, -definitely done by Zander. The time and effort put into it, let alone the detail of the furs and feathers had his name written all over it- there seemed to be a theme in the row. Memories. Memories of which involved Gail and whoever drew the thing, and it wasn't just the twins drawings, it looked like half the station had drawn at least a little something. In the middle was a few pieces tapped together to create a big card that read 'get well soon' and it seemed everyone who drew something had signed the card. She wouldn't admit it willingly but she loved it. Seeing favourite memories from everyone she cared about, seeing that they had taken time to think of one and draw it and wish her well was something she had never thought possible. People cared and it didn't matter that she was snarky and distant, it didn't matter that she was a bitch, people still thought her worth their time and care. 

She hadn't noticed the dark haired woman leaned on the bed beside her until a warm, familiar hand cupped her cheek and wiped away tears she didn't know were trailing down. "Good morning beautiful." Holly whispered.

Gail let out one breathy laugh, and leaned into the comforting touch. 

"What are you doing here?" she croaked. Her throat was scratchy, hoarse and dry as fuck. 

"I couldn't leave you and Sara here alone." Holly hushed back.

Gail opened her mouth to ask where the twins were when the brunette smirked, reading her mind she reassured her that the kids were with Steve and Traci. "How is Sara?"

Holly gave her a sad smile. "She's in shock mostly. A sprained arm and a big bruise, she'll be staying with me for a while, Sara might not have known him but he was a part of her and she's now lost that too. But we'll get through it like we have before."

Gail was a little confused, she was talking like she's known the teen her whole life. The worry and sadness was very evident. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Sara Gaines was her Sara. The teen in the group home, the one that would be moving in in a few months time, the one she's known for fourteen years. 

"Oh my god Holly, what are you doing in here with me? You should be with Sara" she sat up to emphasize her point. Which brought on a hell filled pain rippling through her entire being, bringing on a cry she didn't know she could muster. 

Holly slammed on the button to call a nurse and went about trying to soothe the blonde, try and get her mind off of the pain as much as possible, but nothing was working and she was desperate to stop the cries that clenched her heart. So she did the only thing that has stopped her in the past. Holly grabbed both sides of Gail's face and pressed their lips together.  

_The walk to the office was relatively quiet. All that could be heard was their foot steps echoing through the barren school. When they reached the door he went through the plan again, just to make sure they both had it and to be reassured again that Gail wouldn't stray from what they agreed on._

_She opened the door and scanned the room, no one in sight. Probably hiding. "Don't move, stay quiet and call the police, right now. Tell them that Peck said it's clear to come in and the shooter and I will be in the far northwest corner in two minutes. He is armed and there might be a kid in the perimeter." Gail spoke softly but surely as she made her way to the desk and picked up the PA speaker. She left the office in a hurry, showing Patrick she had it and pressed the button she assumed would cast her voice across the school._

_She straightened out the paper and cleared her throat. Yep she was on air. "Sara Gaines, please go to room seven. Alone. We don't want to hurt you or anyone else, it's just to talk."_

"Nothing?" Holly hushed into what she was guessing to be her phone. Gail didn't want to open her eyes, at least not yet, it was bright again and she wasn't sure she wanted to see the worry on the brunette's face just yet. 

"Not even signing to Ollie?" 

Gail could tell she was pacing, as she did when her mind was working on over drive. She'd done that the first time Gail invited her to the house, she was going on and on about how weird it might be for the kids and if they would be ready for that, blah blah blah. Gail hadn't quite gotten all of it because she was busy ogling the adorable, adorable teacher. 

She sighed, "me, really?.. yeah I've got them tonight."

Gail grinned, she liked the sound of that. The sound of Holly acting like a parent, to the kids, _her_ kids.  

_They could hear the footfalls of two people. Two, fuck. He's not going to take this well. And as she thought, he wasn't happy and screeched his chair on the floor as he threw himself out of his seat._

_"If you go out there like this you'll only scare her, do you want her afraid of you?" Gail blocked him from the door. His face was red with fury. "Look, I'll go out there and make sure Sara is the only one to enter ok?"_

_Gail took his hesitation as a go ahead and walked out of the classroom backwards, watching the black haired man carefully. When in the hall she turned to the approaching bodies and her world dropped. There was a stone faced brunette walking protectively in front of a teenage girl._

_It happened in a flash. Patrick came barreling out of the room, pushing past Gail and pointed the gun at Holly. Everything slowed down, she watched Holly push the girl -Sara- into an open door, watched Patrick pull the trigger that was aimed at the pair down the hall. She jumped in the line of fire and just as she saw a wall of dark blue polyester march it's way down the hall behind the shooter. And then it was dark._

 

**_A/N: I hoped you liked it!, any and all comments are always awesome (and make me look like a giddy fool)_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this one. It felt like a good place and I'm all out of ideas of how to really keep it going. But I'm not totally sure if I'm done with this AU, I've been thinking of possibly turning it into a series of some kind -maybe someday idk. 
> 
> If you have questions or requests regarding this AU -or any of my fics- I'm always happy it oblige, just send me a message here or even better, on my Tumblr which is also Generalpandathefourth. Like I could do small one shots, them moving to a bigger house, pets, maybe another kid, further exploring Sara, that kinda thing. 
> 
> Truly, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy

"Remember to bring food next time" Gail called after her friends as they shuffled out of her room.

She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to once again take her away to a less boring place. Gail was getting sick of the four walls she'd been laying in for the last few weeks, it was driving her stir crazy. She would take desk duty for a year over this any day.

Just as the inviting arms of sleep started to wrap around her a light rap on the door brought her back to the hospital room she laid in. 

Gail blinked until she focused on her visitor. Her eyes raked over the crisp white shirt tucked neatly into dark pants, then back up to the dusty red hair pulled into a tight orderly bun.

"Mother." She greeted dryly, sitting up.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked once at the bedside, brushing a strand hair out of Gail's face.

"I still feel like I was shot and then had surgery."

Elaine gave her a disapproving look, one that said 'cut the crap'.

Gail sighed. "I don't know. I'm on a steady flow of some _awesome_ pain killers, so I'm not totally sure how well I'm doing. But I can tell you it's better than the last time you stopped by."

She nodded once, accepting her answer. "And how are the twins? I'm guessing Ms. Stewart is still taking care of them, bringing them to visit"

"Yes Holly is still taking care of them. And yes, they stop by to give me dinner and fill me in on their days, everyday. Zander started eating normally again, and has been talking the past three days. And Ollie has decided she wants to do figure skating _and_ hockey this year." Gail couldn't help but smile when talking about them.

"The twins seem to really like Ms. Stewart, gotten a bit attached from what I gathered last time I saw them."

Gail raised a brow, cutting Elaine off.

"She was all they talked about." Her mother answered her silent question. "As I was saying. I would like to get to know the woman who is not only stealing the hearts of my grandchildren, but yours as well."

"Oh." She shifted uncomfortably in her bed, pulling the sheet up a little higher. Gail wasn't great with feelings, talking about them especially and with her mother was at the bottom of the list. Elaine laying out her relationship for both to see was unnerving. "Um, yeah, Ollie and Zander really like Holly. And Holly really likes them, she's great with them too."

"I noticed." Elaine interrupted, tacking on a satisfied smile.

"If she's okay with it I'll bring her to the next Peck dinner."

"I look forward to it. I have to get back now, lunch is almost up." Elaine was back in 'Peck' mode as Gail liked to call her mother's business persona. "I will call you for details on the next dinner. Tell the kids I love them. Get well soon sweetheart, you don't want to get a lazy reputation or lose your spot in the division."

Gail gave her mother a tight smile, bitting her lip as to not make a snap at the Superintendent. So after receiving a quick kiss on the cheek she gave Elaine a nod.

~

"Yes, but your thumb lays on your fingers not tucked behind." Ollie said softly.

Gail listened intently as Ollie continued to guid Holly through what she suspected was the alphabet in sign language. These were the moments that quelled her worries of how well the teacher actually got along with her children. Whether or not Holly would get bored of them, or grow tired of them, or even if the kids continued to like the brunette in slow times like this. But as she listened to Holly eagerly learning to sign, she knew that none of that would happen. The brunette had been spending every spare moment caring for the twins. Waking up early to get them ready for school while she also got ready for work, dropping them off and picking them up from their after school activities, homework, dinner, play time, stories and bed, Holly had been doing it all and not once complaining. And here she was, absolutely enthralled with spending even more time with the kids. 

Gail opened her eyes, not able to just listen anymore and smiled at the scene playing out on the little couch in the corner of her room. Her heart swelled as Holly gently shifted a sleeping Zander further into her lap, and Ollie moved a few of the brunettes fingers to sign 'k'.

Holly glanced over and smiled when noticing Gail's piercing blue eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Ollie followed the brunettes gaze and also beamed when seeing Gail awake. "Mommy!"

Gail's breath was taken away as Ollie squeezed her into a hug. "Hi baby girl. I see you're playing teacher"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "I'm teaching mo-Holly sign."

Her heart skipped at the almost slip of mom, and looking at Holly she was feeling the same way. "Is she any good?"

Ollie thought it over for a second, tapping her chin. "She's been picking it up quickly so far." She smiled looking over her shoulder to the brunette in question.

"Well you're an amazing teacher Ollie-Pop." Holly smiled back, seemingly recovered from the 'mom' bomb dropping. Gail made a note to herself to bring it up later, see how the brunette felt about it and possibly talk to the kids. 

"Ollie-Pop?" Gail questioned amusedly.

"Yup." The girl answered, popping the p. "I'm Ollie-Pop and she's Holly-Pop, Sara-Pop kinda works but not really. We also tried with you and Zander but your names don't work."

"Cute." Gail smirked at Holly.

"I even came up with a song! Well, it's the song lollipop but I changed the words to Holly and Ollie. Maybe I'll sing it for you sometime." Ollie laid beside her mother and started to play with her hair.

That was something Gail had never known she loved until Ollie came along. The little girl had always loved running her fingers through Gail's hair, she'd do it mindlessly whenever in its vicinity. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation of the soft touch.

"Not that this isn't great, but the doctor discharged you while you were asleep And I'm starving. So, wanna go home?" Holly wiggled her eye brows, causing the girl to giggle.

"Yes, please." Gail requested, already sitting up. 

It took longer than she thought it would to pack up her room. Holly insisted she keep the drawings, explaining that it was sweet of everyone to make them and she will one day appreciate having kept them. That's when Gail learned the brunette was a very sentimental person, the kind that kept birthday cards and newspaper clippings of loved ones. After that it was a breeze, just clothes, snacks, portable DVD player, DVDs and pillow.

Gail took in a deep breath when walking in the door, feeling free from the hospital shackles and happy to be home and one step closer to getting back to normal. _Damn something smells good_ , she thought to herself as she pulled her shoes off.

"Welcome home Gail" a growing familiar voice sounded from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in five. Zander, Ollie wanna set the table please"

The twins ran down the hall, music to Gail's ears after it being absent for so long, and into the kitchen.

Strong arms warped around her waist, pulling her against a warm body. Gail hummed as she leaned into the brunette, tilting her head back to press her forehead against Holly's neck.

"Wanna wash up, change and maybe make out a bit before dinner?" Holly whispered in her ear. A shiver of anticipation ran down Gail spine.

"Yes, please."

With a kiss to the top of her head Holly easily navigated through the house and to the blondes bedroom, Gail's hospital bags in hand.

Once the door was shut Gail grab the brunette and pulled her in close, wasting no time. The kiss was heated and hungry. With Gail not being able to move and Holly always having the kids, finding time to really kiss was difficult.

Holly's nails dug into the back of Gail's neck, causing a moan to escape from the blonde. She slipped her hand under Holly's shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her back and pushed their hips together.

"Take your shirt off." Holly breathlessly commanded against her mouth.

Gail smirked. "There's not enough time for that Hols."

Holly trailed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. "That's going to happen later, right now you're supposed to be changing out of these gross hospital clothes and into fresh pjs." She mumbled against pale skin.

"Right." Gail remembered. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up, stopping when Holly's body was pressed too tightly for it to move.

The brunette groan taking a step back and helped to remove Gail's top. Once off, Holly got to work on devouring the exposed skin, drowning in the hums and moans she was eliciting from the officer.

A voice calling for dinner interrupted their reacquaintance with one another, pulling them from their bubble and reminding them of the situation.

Planting one more lingering kiss on Gail's lips Holly disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up as Gail changed into clean pyjamas.

"So do you have _any_ of your things at your place or have you moved in while I was gone" Gail teased, practically skipping down the stairs.

"I do not have that much stuff here." Holly defended herself in a lightly. 

"Then I weep for the day everything ends up here. Cuz that's a lot of crap, Stewart."

Holly stopped the blonde in the middle of the hallway and spun her around to look her in the eye, holding both of her hands. "So you think I'll be moving in someday" she smirked, obviously about to win this playful banter.

Gail's cheeks set ablaze. "You will-someday, right?" She asked, suddenly nervous and unsure.

"I would love nothing more than to go to fall asleep holding you every night, and wake up every morning with you and the twins." Holly gave her a lopsided smile, her eyes sparkling with love. 

Dinner was filled with stories and laughter, Sara fell seamlessly with the group just as Holly said. The twins loved the teen, -and Gail was starting to see why- going on and on about how cool she was. How unlike most babysitters she actually played with them, and how one night Sara taught them how to play a card game call War. Gail picked up on the little things the teen must have learned from Holly, and it really clicked just how much the brunette meant to Sara. How big of an impact Holly has been in her life, in raising her.

After Sara was released she went to visit Gail, to thank her and explain. She told Gail about how Patrick used to abuse her mom and brother, Mikey.

Holly had mentioned Mikey before, told her that he was her closest friend, attached since preschool, although she called him Micky.

The police had gotten involved and that's when Patrick was put away. Her mom remarried before she was out of diapers, Sara had always known about her birth father, told stories, but Kirk would always be her dad in her eyes. Her mom ran away when she was two, leaving fourteen year olds Mikey and Holly to take care of the toddler while Kirk worked day and night. The four of them became a family of sorts, life got easier as they fell into routine and the years went by.

That was until a few years ago when Sara and Holly walked to the store to pick up a few things for dinner, as they often did. Kirk was playing as Mikey's sue chef while they cooked when the stove exploded, leaving a crumbling building for Holly and Sara to return to. That's when the teen went into foster care, Holly found her the best group home she could after Sara refused to let her take on the responsibility of her care again.

It broke Gail's heart to finally know why Holly only told half stories, always stating it wasn't hers to tell. And she'd caught the gleam in Holly's eye every time she talked about Micky. But it also broke her heart to look at this beautiful young -oh so young- girl and know the horrible hand she's been dealt. To know that from the get go her life was rough, only given small pockets of surety before having it ripped from her grasp. And yet Sara still wore a smile, she had a clear record and was a straight A student. She was optimistic and as cheerful as a regular teen. Sara still lived, perhaps even more than most as she knew loss like the back of her hand.

Sara volunteered to get the twins ready for bed while Gail and Holly cleaned up dinner.

They listened fondly as giggles and running emanated from the top of the stairs, laughing at the quick remarks Ollie was shooting at the teen. It wasn't long before Sara called down that they were ready for goodnight kisses, just as Gail was drying the last few dishes.

Holly went up first, giving Gail the time to finish up. "I hope you weren't too harsh on Sara" Holly smiled at the eight year olds as she walked into the room.

"We would never." Ollie faked being hurt and they both giggled. 

Holly hummed and sat on Zander's bed. "How do you sign goodnight again?"

The freckled faced boy smiled widely, over joyed the teacher was trying so hard to learn sign, and slowly went through the actions. Holly watched closely, mimicking his actions until she remembered again.

"Right, thank you." She then smiled adoringly down at Zander and signed 'goodnight, I love you'. Holly pulled the blank up a bit further and planted a loving kiss to his forehead.

She slowly stood, smirking at the girl who was eye to eye with her. "Crawl back under those blankets miss missy."

Once in the warmth of her bed Holly tucked in the sides, almost swaddled the girl. The brunette went through the same motions with Ollie, goodnight and I love you, a kiss and a loving caress. 

"My turn"

Holly spun around, weirdly feeling embarrassed that Gail had been watching. Her cheeks grew warm under the the blondes adoring smirk and fond stare.

She watched as Gail painted both of their faces with kisses, mumbling I love you's and I missed you's between each new peck of her lips. Holly's heart swelled at the scene, she yearned for this, to do this every night for the rest of her life.

Back in their own room Holly properly welcomed her home, kissed every inch, nipped and soothed with her tongue, filled her with ecstasy over and over again. Gail was still recovering so Holly refused to let her return the favour, not yet at least. She kissed away Gail's pout and promised a night in the next few weeks -depending on when she's healed enough- where the blonde could do whatever she wanted. Maybe even on a date night so they could go to Holly's apartment and be as loud as they pleased. 

When Gail's breathing slowed down, coming off the high of her last orgasm, Holly pulled her in closely and nuzzled her nose on the heated pale skin.

"I love you too, Gail" she whispered onto Gail's shoulder and sealed it with a kiss.

 

**_A/N: So of course once I tell you guys I don't have internet and won't really be posting is when all the sudden I am pulled out into the world and get free wifi. I'm not really complaining, I mean it's internet and I get to post the fics, but yeah lol. Anyway I really hope you liked it and that it lived up to standards, I really do appreciate you taking the time to read and comment and stuff. So thank you <3_ **


End file.
